Question: There is a prime number which is a factor of every sum of three  consecutive integers. What is the number?
Solution: Let $n-1$, $n$, and $n+1$ be three consecutive integers. Their sum is $(n-1) + n + (n+1) = 3n$, which is always divisible by $\boxed{3}$, but not necessarily by any other prime.